Naruto: The Nine Tailed Demon Lord
by YinShadow
Summary: Rewrite of the fanfic by Lunar-wolf-warrior.  The 10 great demon lords are being sealed by the Goddess Kami into 10 children, who will be their successors. Konoha beware the wrath of Naruto. Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku Ino/Kiba
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO *CRIES***

Summary: IT'S A SURPRISE STORY IT WILL HAPPEN HOW IT DOES

**Naruto Fox Demon Lord**

Chapter 1 Kami's meeting

**A/N:** This is the rewrite of the original that I adopted from **Lunar-Wolf-Warrior**I made some minor change in the story so don't hate me for it.

Realm of Demons

In the Realm of demons, the great 10 demon lords were all gathered by Kami, the high goddess herself for as she has some news to discuss. The demons are muttering in conversation of why the goddess wanted then, some were pissed at this because they were doing important things like causing chaos and mating (Like all demons do).

**"Okay Demon Lords I have something to ask you" **Kami said bringing order to her being

**"Why did you call this meeting, Kami-sama?" **said the Dragon Demon Lord in respect and anger of being summoned during his mayhem in the mountains of the human realm.

Kami sighed and replied "**I am going to do a test of the humans trust and will power and it involves you."** before anyone could ask she continued **"In the next year, you 10 will be put into a human vessel I have chosen that would best suit you. And before any of you object I am doing this because you have become spoiled and think you are god, this isn't your punishment but a chance to redeem yourself. If you want that chance, speak now"**

The 10 demon lord all thought of this and discusses this rather they agree or not.

"**Hai, Kami-sama" **said the 10 Demon Lords

Kami smiled as all 10 demon Lords agreed. She started again **"Good but there are some rules. First, you are not to try and take control of your vessel. Second, you are only to give your vessel your demonic chakra on 2 conditions. The first condition is that if your vessel has a near death experience, you are to start giving your vessel a small part of the chakra on their birthday. The second condition is if they are protecting someone precious to them. Finally the day they have that near death experience is the only time you can ask them to try and remove the seal."** Seeing Shukaku's smile **"And if they do decide to remove the seal you are to turn them into a demon and take them to the School where they will learn the required things to take your spot** **an-"**

**"What are you talking about? **Yelled the Dragon demon, interrupting the goddess** "we aren't going to give up our position"**

Kami then replied **"this is what I mean in you have a become spoiled, it is time for you to pass the baton to the next generation. And we can do this two ways peacefully or I can force you"** all the demon lords scared about their lives agreed but Kyuubi and Dawn the other Nine tailed Fox had a exception

**"We will do it but on one condition" **said Kyuubi

Kami smiled and asked **"what is it?"**

**"we will do it if our vessel's love each other so that we will still be together even though we aren't together" **said Kyuubi's mate, Dawn.

Kami giggled and said **"okay I will allow this"** she then clapped her hands and 10 baby carriages appeared each showing a different baby and a name tag under them the name tags read from left to right "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Gaara no Sabaku, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Temari no Sabaku, Tenten and Sasuke Uchiha.

Kami then said proudly **"these will be the vessels that will be used I will tell you which one you got.**

**Kyuubi you get Uzumaki**

**Shukaku gets Gaara**

**Bahamut (a demon dragon) gets the Uchiha**

**Dawn you have Hinata**

**Yonbi no Taka (4 tailed Hawk) you get Ino**

**Gobi gets Kiba**

**Nibi gets Sakura**

**Nanabi no Kamakiri (Mantis demon lord) gets Shino**

**Kuma-O (bear demon) gets Tenten**

**And finally Rokubi (6 tailed weasel) gets Temari"** Kami said.

The 10 demon lords nods at this before they were sealed into their vessels and the vessels vanish back into the human realm.

"**Good luck" **said Kami

Time skip 5 years in Konoha 

Naruto Uzumaki, TenTen, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Arubume, and even the last Uchiha Sasuke were running for their lives from a large mob of ninja and civilians want to kill them. They took a wrong turn to find that they were cornered in an alley.

"What... what did we ever do to deserve this?" said Naruto in fear and confusion of why the ninjas and citizens are chasing not just him but his friends as well.

Only to get responses like "SHUT UP DEMON BRAT" and "YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE DEMONS".

Sasuke trying to bargain him and his friends way out said stuttering "I-I-if you lay a finger on me or my friends I will swear that the Uchiha clan will kill you all".

This only got laughter from the mob as they got closer revealing their array of weapons ranging from broken bottles to katanas. Naruto deciding that if he was going to die he would die fighting for his and friend's lives, he got into a stance to get ready to fight

"If you want to get to my friends you have to go through me" said Naruto angrily at the mob and by saying this it caused Kyuubi to pour a little demonic chakra into the boy to help him fight.

The other kids got next to Naruto and got into their own taijutsu stance ranging from the Hyuuga gentle fist to goken styles. The demon lords inside of the kids put a little of their chakra into their vessel to keep them safe. The mob laughed loudly and then attacked them with the intent of killing them. When all was lost a large man went to see what the entire racket was about to see the crowd attack the kids.

"Ayame run to the Hokage tower as fast as you can and get him here and tell them that there is a mob attacking some children". Said Teuchi the ramen shop owner to his daughter, as Ayame leaves to inform the Hokage, Teuchi yells at the crowd "Stop it why are you attacking those poor children".

"THEY AREN'T CHILDREN THEY ARE DEMONS" yells the crowd as they went back to attack the children.

_**"**__**EARTH STYLE: DOME OF PROTECTION"**_

Suddenly the children were protected by the earth as it rose up as to protect the children. The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi glares angrily at the offenders of this terrible crime.

"You all are scum. You will be put on trial for attempted murder of 8 children and you have bought yourselves a trip to an interrogation from Anko, Ibiki and I". Said Sarutobi as a large group of Anbu appear, carrying the children and take them to the hospital.

In the children's mindscape

The children looked around to a sewer like place and they also heard voices calling from the same point.

**"Children come to our voices quickly"**

The children ran to where they heard the voices to find 8 cages but oddly enough each child was somehow drawn to the cage of their demon tenant. The demons sighed and said

**"Children, do you know why you are hated?" **Asked the demon in the 8th cage

"No" said the children

**"It is because of us we are demon lords that live inside of you, and right know you have two choices you can try to survive on your own and our ability's or you can take the paper that says "seal" on the cage and remove it and we will make you strong enough to survive"** said the same demon.

The kids looked at each other and then reached up and pulled off the seals making the demon chakra rush into them making them full demons.

At the hospital with the kids

All the kids started to have weird body movements and when the doctors checked them they found out that the kids had changed.

For Naruto and Hinata who were close they had grown Fox-like ears and fox tails.

Sasuke's skin started to harden over and turn like dragon scales but it was still human skin, he also had a dragon tail grow out of his butt and black bat-like wings on his back.

For Ino she had started growing feathers along her arms and a bird tail, her nails grew long and sharp, making them resemble talons of a hawk and wings on her back.

Sakura had grown 2 cat ears and a cat tail and her nails grew sharp.

Kiba's nails grew longer along with his fangs he grew a wolf like tail and wolf ears.

Tenten grew bear ears and tail, her nails turned to claws that could tear thick steel like paper.

Shino's changes were the freakiest his hands changed into scythe-like claws and under his shades his eyes are like of an insect.

Sarutobi shocked heard an angelic voice explaining something to him about the children he turn to see a god. Well a goddess to be exact.

"Kami-sama why are you here" Sarutobi asked, bowing in respect to the goddess.

**"I am here to tell you that the kids will be leaving for an academy where they will learn to take the throne from the current demon lords." **Said Kami causing a shock from the old Hokage.

"WHAT, YOU CAN'T WHAT WILL I TELL THE COUNCIL?" said Sarutobi in shock

Kami giggled at this

**"Sarutobi, I will tell them what will happen, they will be back on the day of the graduation exams" **said Kami as she vanishes with the 8 transformed children.

"Well, this will be interesting" said Sarutobi "At least I won't have to worry about them anymore"

Suna

Gaara and his sister had just gone through some weird changes. Gaara had raccoon dog ears and a large tail behind his back. Temari had gotten a tail and weasel ears. She was currently giggling at her brother who when asked her what was so funny she just ruffled his hair.

"You just look so cute." Teased Temari

Gaara growled at her but before he could do anything a goddess appeared with 8 other children with changes similar to theirs but for different animals. The goddess said to the two sand siblings

**"Come with me children" **said Kami

They obeyed her command, the next thing they knew they were at a large school.

**"Children welcome to your new home for the next 7 years"** Kami said vanishes in a flash of heavenly light.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

1"**Divine being/ summon" speak**

"_**divine being" thought**_

"Speak"

"_thought"_

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO *CRIES*

summary: IT'S A SURPRISE STORY IT WILL HAPPEN HOW IT DOES

Also I would like to tell you the ages of everyone. Temari is 7 and everyone else is 5

Naruto Fox Demon Lord

Chapter 2 Academy

But then suddenly Kami returns back quickly as the kids were confused about where and why are they here

**"Oops, I forgot. I need to take you to the headmaster to get you enrolled" **said Kami half embarrassed of forgetting to enrol the 10 new hanyos to the academy.

She takes them to a building, inside there was a demon woman who was busy doing paperwork when she saw Kami

"I'm sorry Kami-sama, I didn't see you there. What do we owe this great Honour" said the demon as she then bowed to the goddess. Kami said

**"I'm here to enroll these 10 children." **Said Kami as she presents the 10 children, before she could aske the goddess, Kami explained **"they are going to be the Next Demon lords."**

the women quickly hit a button on her desk which called the headmaster in. "Kara why did you call me" The headmaster asked before seeing Kami and the Children "Kami-sama what do we owe this great honour?".

**"I trust that these children will be treated with the proper respect."** Said Kami and then left after getting nod from the headmaster.

"Okay. Lords follow me" said the headmaster starting to walk outside with the kids. "I'm going to give you a tour of the grounds"

The Headmaster gives the 10 new demon lords a tour to the academy, the building has a medieval them to it, the walls are made of stone and the lighting is created by the flaming torches. After the tour, he shows them their dormitories; there are 9 types of dorms, one for each type of demon.

"Each dorm is for a different demon, Fox, Dragon, Mantis, Bear, Hawk, Wolf, Cat, Racoon-dog, and Weasel. You are the Leaders of the dorm for your respective demon. But you will not be staying in those dorms, you will be staying in the demon Lord Dorms." said the headmaster.

They kept following him till they saw a huge dorm that had 5 floors. The headmaster told the kids after opening the door "there are 5 floors each one holds two demons. On the first floor there is Shukaku and Rokubi, will those two find there room and get settled in."

Gaara and Temari did so and found there rooms like able (I'll tell what each room looks like at end). Once the group went upstairs the headmaster continued

"On this floor, Nibi and Bahamut. Those two go to your rooms" Sasuke and Sakura went.

The next floor contained Nanabi and Kuma-O. The 4th floor had Gobi and Yonbi. The top Floor Contained the Kitsunes. The group got settled in and was called to the front by the headmaster. "I have a quick announcement you have noticed in your room a closet. In that closet is the school uniform you will wear it at all times while you are in your room. All students have some. Yours are different thought because if you notice on the Left sleeve you will find a badge with the face of your respective demon. This signifies that you are the next demon lord for your said demon. The other student's ranks are shown on their left arm by a badge showing how much power. You will read this in the copy of the "Rank of Demon" book I am about to give you." he proceeded to give each of them a book then continued.

"That is all for now you will not start your class till next week. Sometime soon you will be visited by some high ranked students that will help you with the Demon Lord information. When you are not with them you are to be with your demon training with them. I will see you soon" Then he left.

The kids all went back to their rooms. When Naruto and Hinata got to their room they realized something they hadn't. Their room was combined. They panicked. Kyuubi and Dawn materialize in a puff of smoke in front of them

**"Calm down. There is a reason why your room is connected and Kami probably didn't mention." **Said Kyuubi.

"What?" asked Naruto and Hinata

Dawn giggled

**"Well I hate to tell you but you two since you are the vessels of the own demon lords to be married, well are married" **said Dawn still giggling.

"WHAT?" shouts Naruto and Hinata in shock, their faces are no red in embarrassment.

**"The reason of is because of the fact that you two contain us you could only be together with the person that has the demon we are married to. That means if you two ever tried to be with someone else they would die. We didn't see this coming. I'm sorry if this is a problem"**. Explained Kyuubi

THUD

The two vessels fainted at the same time after hearing this, the 2 former Kitsune lords chuckles at this.

"**Ah it reminds me the time I was told about our marriage" **said Kyuubi as he wrapped his arm around his mate's waist.

"**Indeed" **said Dawn **"Isn't love wonderful?"**

"**Yes it is" **said Kyuubi.

It didn't take long for the 2 new Kitsune lords to gain consciousness, Naruto sat down as he thought of this.

"So we have to be together." Said Naruto, he saw Hinata blushing and averting her eyes in embarrassment.

"Well at least it's not so bad we could have been stuck with someone who wouldn't like us anyway." Said Hinata

"I agree" said Naruto "And I guess have such a cute girl as a wife isn't so bad"

Naruto then kissed her on the cheek; the two former demon lords smiled at this as their successors agreed to this

**"Okay before we go any further we have to tell you something." **Said Dawn until she stopped there and Kyuubi continued

**"Naruto I will be teaching you how to use a sword and when you are ready I will give you my sword." **Said Kyuubi as he reveals his sword (if need image this Zabuza's but with a Chibi Kyuubi at the hilt with 9 tails connecting the sword to the hilt) then stopped signalling for Dawn to start

**"And Hinata I will be teaching your how to use the Tonfa and Bao you will also get mine" **said Dawn as she reveals tonfas and Bo staff then continued **"before you ask the tonfa combine to make the Bo"** demonstrating what she meant.

**"But for now you will both sign the Fox Summoning contract" **saidKyuubi as he then held out his hand and a large scroll came out.

**"To sign it, draw some blood and sign your name on the scroll. After you do that, get some rest"** Dawn explained.

The kids did so and there was a flash of light. When it cleared Hinata and Naruto were on the ground unconscious. Kyuubi and Dawn chuckled and put the Kids on the King Sized bed next to each other then went back to the kids mindscape. All of the other Demon Lords in Training had experienced the same thing.

**Naruto & Hinata Mindscape**

Naruto and Hinata found themselves in a room with 2 couches. They wondered where they were. When they started to look around Kyuubi and Dawn appeared and took a couch

**"Kits please sit down and let us explain some things" **said Kyuubi

The kids looked at each other and then went and sat down on a couch opposite of the two ex-Demon lords. Kyuubi then started to explain to the 2 new demon lords.

**"This is your mindscape a place where we can train you in your weapon and other things faster because while you are in here time is slowed down. And also we will always train together so that means you must always fall asleep touching. Currently you are sleeping next to each other from exhaustion. We will start training in a while but first we want to explain some things to you."**

Kyuubi stopped and Dawn took up where he left off

**"First of all your last names are no longer Hyuuga or Uzumaki. Your last name is now no Kitsune that makes your names now Naruto no Kitsune and Hinata no Kitsune. Secondly, in 7 years you will leave here to complete the last part of your training which will take place back in Konoha. There you will become ninja and spend time training there till you reach the age of 14 or have 2 willing followers. Lastly, when you do leave here you will be given a bracelet with 9 gems on it, the gems with glow when you come close or in contact with another demon so you know. Also depending on which gem glows it will tell which demon house it is from. The bracelets also have another purpose. When you channel some demon chakra and focus on which demon you want. You can talk to the demon so you all may keep in touch."**

Dawn stopped and Kyuubi started again

**"Now that the small talk is over we will start training"**

The 4 got up and the couches moved away and they found themselves in a dojo. Kyuubi tossed Naruto a wooden sword similar to that of his. Dawn tossed Hinata fake versions of a tonfa.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

Front Door Demon Lord Dorms6 a.m.

The New Demon Lords where woken up by the headmaster coming into the dorm and banging on their doors telling them to meet your Supervisors; the kids groaned but they all got their uniform on and went to the front. When they had all gotten to the front the Headmaster, he begins to speak.

"Good, since you are Younger than most of the other demons, and probably less experienced in fighting, I have went and got the strongest from each house to watch over you to keep you safe from the relentless tirades of your own house." Said the headmaster, getting a response of nodding from the kids and then he continues "You can tell who's your supervisor are by the badge on their left shoulder, and I can assure you that these students will not try anything themselves at the chance to take your power. Now I suggest you and your respective supervisor head to your room and get to know each other better." The kids all nod and motion for their supervisor to follow them.

Top Floor In room 6:15

Naruto and Hinata had just gotten to their room with their supervisors and had taken a seat when Hinata spoke first

"What are your names?" ask Hinata

"My name is Vixxy Volpe and I will be supervising you Lady Hinata." said the girl with the badge with purple tails engraved

Next the boy whose badge had red tails replied

"My name is Vulpez and will be supervising Lord Naruto" said the boy with the badge with the red tails engraved on."I have 2 questions. Have you talked to the demon whose vessel you are, and also how much have you trained?"

Vixxy elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a glare that would make the Uchiha proud. Hinata giggled while Naruto chuckled at them before they could speak to their Kitsune supervisors

"It's okay. We have talked to our demon, err, tenant I guess" said Naruto sheepishly as he rubs his head with embarrassment as he kind of forgot now he's the Kyuubi's successor now. Then Hinata starts to speak for her mate.

"We trained last night with our tenant in our mindscape." Said Hinata

What did they teach you?" asked Vixxy curiously.

"They taught us some basics with the weapons they said we were going to use. I am learning Sword skills, and Hinata-chan is learning how to use the tonfa and bo staff," told Naruto getting a nod from Hinata, affirmatively to show that he was telling the truth to the two unbelieving supervisors.

"Wow those weapons can be dangerous in the right hands" said Vulpez in shock to have heard that they were learning weapons at such a young age, hell he hadn't started learning how to use a weapon till he was a rank 3 and that was 6 years ago.

"So when will we start learning?" asked Hinata, wanting to get started as soon as possible.

"You're the type to get started right away aren't you Lady Hinata" said Vixxy "well you aren't going to start till after next week so that way you can get your bearings and also if you are training with Dawn-sama and Kyuubi-sama you will have enough ability to defend yourself if we are occupied till we can get to you."

"Oh I understand." Said Hinata sadly

Then the two girls stopped talking when they heard Naruto and Courage arguing about some fact of something.

"What are you two arguing about" said Vixxy, almost demanding it from Vulpez to tell her. Courage smiled and replied

"Oh nothing just some controversy" said Vulpez innocently until Naruto argues

"Yeah right brat, you're lucky you are the next demon lord or I would whack you so hard it wouldn't be funny." Said Naruto crossing his arms at his supervisor

Gaara's room 7:00

Gaara had just gotten to know that his supervisor was strict on what Gaara should do to train for becoming the next Racoon-dog demon lord.

"-inally you should work on your sand control so that way you can control it without even thinking so that way it will be hard for anything to actually hit you without being fast on their feet or with an element that weakens sand." Said the Tanuki supervisor; the supervisor had just finished his tirade to find Gaara was already controlling his sand and from the look on his face Gaara looked just about ready to send the supervisor out the door quickly and in a lot of pain. "Gaara are you even paying attention any more".

"What were you saying something I lost interest half way though" said Gaara in a bored tone as the lecture from his supervisor almost put him to sleep

This caused his supervisor to growl "You should pay attention like a Demon Lord should". Gaara replied giving a growl of his own

"Ya but I'm just a kid". Said Gaara

This started an argument between the two.

"Demon lord".

"Kid".

"DEMON LORD"

"KID"

"DDDEEEMMMOOONNN LLLOOORRRDDD".

"**I AM A KID**" roared Gaara in his demonic tone and this caused the supervisor to start to fear as the sand started to swirl around Gaara and it started to attack him. Before he knew what happened he was running out the door with the supervisor of Kuma-O, Nibi, and Yonbi. It seemed that these 4 supervisors have a Demon lord that is a youngling.

Headmaster's office 8 a.m

The headmaster chuckled as he saw the so-called best from 4 houses flee out of the Demon Lords dorm looking like they were about to wet themselves. Well at least now he knew that some if not all of the young demon lords don't take crap from anyone or anything. Now he guessed he could at the least let the go to the classes on Monday (**authors note a.k.a AN: right now it is Friday morning)**.

3 days after meeting supervisors

Naruto and the gang had just gotten woken up by their supervisor who told them it was their first day of school and they better hurry to class, which of said class they rushed to. When they got to the room (and after the intro for them all) they got dirty looks from all of their fellow demon brother/sister/Underlings. This made most of the group on edge and caused them to sit together in the back of the room.

"Okay I expect that since the new demon lords are here they are beginners and the rest of you should help them along because remember this, "The nerd you pick on today, May be the one whose feet you are kissing tomorrow." and as such you should do all you can to help them..." said the teacher "Now then, let us begin the lesson..."

The teacher droned on and on about treating your fellow demons with respect and treating the future demon lords with even greater respect for they will be leading you in the future.

After class

Later though between classes the gang were their next class together again when 9 senior demons from each house, except from Dawn's house came up to their respective future demon lord.

"What do you want?" said Naruto

"I don't think you would be worthy to lead so I'm challenging you for rights." Said an elder Kitsune student

Making the younger kids fight them due to the fact that they had to accept all challenges being a future demon lord. But before the fights could start 8 of the 10 demon supervisors come and save everyone except Naruto and Hinata. Those two had to fight the older and stronger demon together.

"Back off now or we can't be held responsible for anything that happens" said Naruto as he's no mood for a fight, that and he doesn't want his Mate Hinata to get hurt in the crossfire.

The older demon just laughed at Naruto and swung a fist at the two. Naruto was able to dodge but didn't and took the blow for Hinata.

"GAH!" screams Hinata as she was collapsed to the ground; the punch didn't hurt her but strong enough to knock her down on the ground.

"Hinata!" said Naruto with concern and anger as he then turns to the elder demon.

"When I beat you I'm going to take your little girlfriend and take her as my prized Bitch" said he then pick her by the wrists and starts sniffing her. "She smells lovely, a perfect mate for the new demon lord of the Kitsunes; HA HA HA HA"

This made Naruto royally pissed off and it caused him to emit large amounts of chakra and 8 more tails made of chakra grew out, also his fangs grew even larger ,his whiskers thickened, and his claws become larger and sharper. He growled at the older demon

"**Don't you dare touch Hinata-chan and insult me, you wretch" **said Naruto in his now demonic form, causing the others around him to shudder in fear at his now new demonic presence, even the foolish elder Kitsune student shuddered him fear and released Hinata, who ran towards Naruto and embraced him in his arms.

"P-Please, forgive me" said the elder demon in fear, knowing he couldn't fight Naruto in his level, despite his experiences as a demon.

Naruto moved Hinata away as he's about to teach this foolish Kistune a lesson.

**"Time you to die"** said Naruto before he dashes towards the elder demon and punched him in the gut, crushing his organs and coughing out blood.

With the Headmaster

The headmaster suddenly felt a large blast of chakra and killer intent and when he looked into his crystal ball he saw where it was coming from, Naruto Namikaze. He hit a button on his desk causing a poof of smoke when it cleared two people where there Vixxy and Vulpez.

"Yes, Headmaster?" said both Vulpez and Vixxy

"Get to Lord Naruto and Lady Hinata NOW" demands the Headmaster leaving no for argument in his tone.

"HAI!" said the 2 Kitsune supervisors before they poofed into smoke.

Back with the gang

Vixxy and Vulpez appeared in a poof of smoke and saw Naruto in a demon like state with 9 tails behind him and standing over the unconscious Hinata, who is overwhelmed by the might of Naruto's power. The battle was already over as the elder Kitsune who foolish;y challenged Naruto is on the floor, stained in his own blood and badly injured, he would've died if it weren't for Kyuubi who temporally controlled his successor.

"God" said Vulpez as he saw the chaos inflicted in the area.

Both of them rushed over to them as Naruto fainted from the use of Kyuubi's chakra and started to calm them down, but from the large blast of chakra that Naruto released every student from every house came rushing into the room. To prevent anything from happening the Headmaster came into the room and ushered everyone back to class before turning to Naruto, Hinata, and their supervisors.

"You 4 are to head back to your dorm you aren't going to continue on classes today due to the *clears throat* "incident" that happened here." Said the Headmaster

"Hai" said Vulpez and Vixxy then grabbed them and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Later in Naruto and Hinata's dorm

Naruto and Hinata woke up and saw Vixxy waiting for them. Hinata was the first one to talk.

"What happened?" asked Hinata

Vixxy sighed thankfully and responded

"There was a fight between Naruto and an older student from the same house and he said or did something that made Naruto so angry that he called upon large amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra and nearly killed the other student." Said Vixxy "We got there after the fight he was standing over you protectively and then fainted. That is when we took you here to rest. Also the headmaster said you two will be learning from me for at least 2 months or until Vulpez is done with his punishment for leaving you two to be attacked by that boy, He at least took the blame for me."

Hinata nodded her head at this, understanding what happened.

"Did I really do all that I don't remember doing anything similar to that?" said Naruto in shock and disbelief, he never knew that he had that kind of strength, despite the fact he lost control from the rage and possessiveness of his mate.

"Well that may be due to the fact that the chakra you used put you in a blind rage, or that is at least what I think." Said Vixxy

. Naruto nodded then yawned then fell back asleep on Hinata, who in turn fell asleep on Naruto. Rebecca giggled and left the two to sleep.

Combined mindscape

Naruto and Hinata fell asleep to find a very angry Kyuubi and a concerned Dawn who was trying to calm down Kyuubi but too little avail. Kyuubi roared at Naruto

**"You stupid little air head, don't you know that using too much of my chakra at such a young age would kill you if it hadn't been for me using chakra to protect you vital organs. NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN."**

At this point was when Naruto started to cry and went to hide behind Dawn who in turn gave Kyuubi a look saying "stop it now or you're going to get it". Kyuubi seeing this look stopped and sighed

**"Sorry it's just that it was just the time when I had felt fear myself and I'm sorry if I snapped". **Said Kyuubi as he went over to where Naruto was crying and ruffled his hair like a father would.

Meanwhile back at Konoha

Sarutobi sighed for what seemed like the 100th time today as the council was demanding to know where the "demon brats" where but this time they went to far as they demanded him to tell them where they are or they would take him out of power. He in turn took off his robe revealing his armour.

He growled at them with his eyes showing intense rage.

"If you want to take me out of power I suggest you fight me for the power, **RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, AND IF YOU DON'T I SUGGEST YOUR SHUT YOUR MOUTHS RIGHT NOW I AM THE ONE WITH THE POWER NOT YOU. YOUR PLACE IS TO HELP ME AS ADVISORS NOT ABUSE YOUR POWERS AND IF YOU DOWN LIKE IT I WILL DISBAND THE COUNCIL**." Said Sarutobi as he summons his BO staff and starts twirling it, waiting for those who dare try to take him on; he isn't Hokage for nothing.

This had in turn shut up most of the council members with the exception of the 3 who wanted to turn the gang into weapons.

"If you had just let me make them into weapons this would have never of happened." Said Danzo; Fugaku of the Uchihas and Lady Haruno also agreed to him.

"You want to go first, Danzo-teme" said Sarutobi as he point his staff at his old rival "I still have some fight left in me"

"I'll shut up now" said Danzo, knowing that it'll get even ugly if he continues this argument with the Hokage

"Same here" said Fugaku shutting up

"Me too" said Lady Haruno also shutting up

"Yes, you better" said Sarutobi with a smirk on his face. _I love my job_

**End**

**I'm sorry I had to end this soon I'm tired and I need ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

8 years later: Demon academy

Today was their last day at the Demon academy and were now heading home to become ninja in their respective village. Kami was there and was waiting for the kids to finish saying their goodbyes. Once they were done Kami told them while giving them each a bracelet with 10 crystals on them one of ever colour for the others demons and also a clear one.

**"These crystals will allow you to talk to your other demon lords by touching one of the crystals of their colour it will cause their bracelet to light up with your colour telling them that you want to talk to them and if they touch your crystal you will be pulled into a pocket dimension to talk to them." **Said Kami** "If the clear crystal lights up it mean that I am calling you for a demon council meeting and you are to report as soon as possible. Now that I have told you that it is time for you to go back to your home."**

Naruto then asked Kami something before he and the other Demon Lords go

"Lady Kami may I ask when we will come back here to take our throne." Said Naruto

**"Thank you for reminding me Naruto." **Said Kami** "You will return to the demon world for your throne when you have become a Jonin of your respective village"**

After that, Kami has sent the 10 Demon Lord back to their village, their quest has now begun. 

Konoha Hokage's office

Sarutobi was listening to the council for what seemed like the 1000th time about wanting to know where the demon brats were when suddenly they appeared there. Hiashi saw his daughter and grabbed her by the collar pulling her to him before scolding her

"Now young lady you will tell me where you were and you should know to not look like a slut." Said Hiashi angrily at his daughter "When we get the clan you will be receiving the Caged bird seal and do the tasks worthy of a scullery maid since you are so weak th-GACK"

He was stopped by a claw at his throat; when he looked down he say that the claw was from one Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto growls angrily at the Hyuga head for disrespecting his mate like trash.

**"You will not speak to my mate in such a manner you asshole." **Said Naruto in a demonic tone

Hiashi knocked Naruto's hand off of his throat

"You are not her mate I gave no such blessing and nor will I ever to some demon trash" said Hiashi to Naruto before he turns to Hinata "Now Hinata Hyuuga you are to come with me".

"NO father, I am Hinata Hyuuga no longer." Said Hinata; shocking the Hyuga head and the Shinobi Council "I am Hinata no Kitsune and I have not relations to you since all you care about is power I have been happily married to Naru-kun for 7 years with the blessing of Lady Kami and you have no right to rescind that marriage"

Hiashi angered by this activates his byakugan and goes to slam Hinata in the heart with a gentle fist technique to try and kill her but finds himself with a sword through his gut and shoulder courtesy of Naruto and Sasuke. The council almost shit themselves when they heard Naruto and Sasuke growl at Hiashi and releasing their demonic aura and KI.

**"You dare try to kill the mate/sister of the new Kyuubi/Bahamut. If any of you try that again I will not hesitate to kill you" **said both Naruto and Sasuke

The other demons with the exception of the Aburame were all going through the same thing with their own clan it would have gone on longer if Sarutobi hadn't intervened

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU." Shouts Sarutobi; silencing everyone within the room before he speaks again "since apparently Hiashi tried to murder his ex-daughter I feel that the kids will not be safe in their own homes so I am giv-"

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but my clan will have no problem with Shino, seeing as he is the vessel of the demon that originally gave the Aburame clan their connection with insects." Said Shibi, Shino's father and head of the Aburame clan

Sarutobi nodded to him then continued.

"Well with exception of Shino the others will get their own apartment that they wi-"

"Um since we are mates we should really have an apartment that the both of us will live in since we are the demon equivalent of husband and wife" said Naruto as he interrupted the Hokage

"I was already planning on giving you two an apartment to share. Now here is the address and keys to your apartments" said Sarutobi as he writing down on a piece of paper and address and giving the gang minus Shino a key and giving all of them a headband. "Head to the academy tomorrow for your team assignments"

And with that the gang and the clans headed home seeing as the time the kids got there was nearly 7 pm and the kids were tired since when Kami transports them it takes a lot of their energy.

Inside Naruto and Hinata's apartment

Everyone had grabbed their keys and went into their own apartment to sleep but when Naruto headed to bed he found that Hinata was waiting for him. He got in the king sized bed and started was drifting asleep when Hinata whispers in his ear seductively.

"I'm not tired" whispers Hinata smirking

"Neither am I" said Naruto smirking back as he rolls towards her and kisses her passionately

(Lemon Scene)

Naruto kisses Hinata passionately while removing her top to expose her now developed D-cup breasts. He gropes the left one, causing Hinata to moan by the touch. They broke the kiss and gaze at each other for a few seconds before Naruto starts kissing and sucking her neck while fondling with her breasts.

"mmm, Naruto-kun...don't tease" moans Hinata as she lower her hands toward Naruto's pants and pulls them down, freeing his erected cock as it strokes Hinata's covered womanhood. She moans again as Naruto's cock massages her vigina, causing her to yell out orgasmic moans and making her wet. "Please, fuck me"

"For you, my love" said Naruto as he stops kissing Hinata's neck and lowers down to her now wet pussy and smells her juices. "You smell delicious, Hinata-chan"

Naruto then starts licking on her juice stained panties; causing Hinata to gasp, moan and shudder in ecstasy as her mate pleasures her. She grabs on a few locks of Naruto's blonde hair, preventing him to stop.

"Oh yes, that's it" moans Hinata as she closes her eyes so she could feel the pleasure flowing in her.

Naruto then tear the panties off with his teeth, exposing Hinata's heated shaven pussy. The smell of her arousal intoxicates him as he then inserts his tongue in her pussy. Hinata screams with excitement as a jolt of pleasure zaps her, causing her skin to shiver and her grip on Naruto's hair tightens.

"OH YES; YES!" screams Hinata as she feels her lover's tongue deepen within her.

Naruto continues pleasuring his mate until Hinata came on his face; his face now covered in Hinata's juices and licks it off clean. He then lies on top of her and kisses her passionately; Hinata starts tasting her own juices as Naruto inserts his tongue in her mouth. And as the 2 Kitsunes kiss, Naruto inserts his cock into her Pussy; causing Hinata to gasp. She lost her virginity years ago back when she and Naruto where at the demon academy.

"How will you like it?" said Naruto as he whispers in Hinata's ear.

"Hard" moans Hinata

"As you wish" said Naruto as he held Hinata by the waist and thrusts his cock hard into Hinata.

Hinata moans in every rhythm Naruto fucks her, she wraps her arms around him as she moans again.

(Lemon ends)

In the next room; Sasuke heard everything and covers his head with the pillow.

"Damn it, Naruto get a room" said Sasuke until he realised he said something stupid "Oh...right; god I'm tired"

Ninja Academy next day

When the kids got to the academy they found they were nearly an hour early so they got in a group in the back and started talking.

"Hey you two, next time you decide to have a little "Fun" please keep it down" said Sasuke, causing the two kitsunes to blush and the others to break off laughing.

When everyone settled down, Naruto is curious about Gaara and Temari

"How about we get Temari and Gaara and talk to them" said Naruto, getting an agreement from the other demon lords and touched their bracelet the two buttons for Gaara and Temari, who immediately responded.

Pocket Dimension

When the kids got there they saw both Gaara and Temari had slight rings around their eyes signifying little sleep.

"Did you two sleep well" said Naruto since he didn't really pay attention to their face.

"No the council kept us up all night trying to command us to do things. Did you guys sleep well?" said Gaara

"We would have had two kitsunes we all know didn't have a little "fun" and forgot to put up a sound barrier jutsu" said Sasuke, causing the two kitsunes to blush even a deeper colour of red and squeaked out a sorry. The group all laughed but then heard the voice of their teacher talking and went out of their pocket dimension

Ninja academy

Iruka was at the front of the room and started calling out names for the teams.

"Team one (blah blah blah skipping to team 7)... Team 7 Sasuke Bahamut, Hinata no Kitsune, Naruto no Kitsune; Team 8 Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara, Team 10 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Arubume, and Sakura Haruno. Team 7's sensei is Kakashi Hakate, team 8 has Asuma Sarutobi, and team 10 has Kurenai Yuhi."

2 Hours later

Naruto was just about ready to kill his sensei when he gets to the room seeing as they haven't seen hide or hear of their sensei yet.

"If our sensei isn't here in 5 minutes he will regret it." Grumbled Naruto as he is losing patience.

And just as on cue Kakashi appeared

"Sorry I'm late I had to help an old lady acr-" said Kakashi until he was interrupted by Naruto's blade nearly slicing his head off. Kakashi ducked under it and said "my first impression is... Your all insane! Roof, 5 minutes now" and disappeared with his students doing the same 5 seconds later.

Roof

Kakashi told his students "tell me about yourselves you likes, your dislikes, hobbies, and your dream."

"Can you go first sensei" asked Hinata

Kakashi sighed and begins

"My name is Kakashi Hakate, my likes I have a lot of same for my dislikes, I have lots of hobbies, and my dream never really thought about it." Finished Kakashi until he then pointed to Hinata "ladies first".

"My Name is Hinata no Kitsune, my likes are my mate Naru-kun, flowers and the other demon lords, my dislikes are arrogant people and the Hyuuga clan. My hobbies are pressing flowers, cuddling with Naru-kun, and training. My dream for the future well (looks at Naruto and squeaks)".

_Mate I gotta find out about that_ thought Kakashi then pointed to Naruto. "You're next, blondie"

"My name is Naruto no Kitsune, my likes are **MY** Hinata-hime, the other demon lords, and training. My dislikes are the Hyuuga clan and the Uzumaki clan" Said Naruto as he growls at the mention of those 2 clans until he continues, "my hobbies are training and cuddling with Hinata-hime; my dream is to be the best demon lord ever."

_Great, a pair of love birds_ thought Kakashi pointed to Sasuke who started. And finally you"

"My name is Sasuke Bahamut. My likes are the other demon lords, especially a certain one..."

"COUGH-Sakura-COUGH"

Sasuke gave him a glare and continued "and training, my dislikes are pretty much everything else, my hobbies are training, my dream is to be a great demon lord."

Kakashi sighed at the 3 and begins speaking.

"Okay tomorrow we meet at training ground 7 at 5 o'clock for a test, and by the way don't eat breakfast… or you'll puke". Said before he poofs into smoke; leaving the 3 demon lords on the roof.

"You think we should listen to him?" said Naruto

"Nah" said Sasuke

Next morning 8 o'clock

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke arrives at Training Ground 7, they're eating a breakfast picnic Hinata made while waiting for their sensei. When they were just about finished their picnic; Kakashi appeared and starts one of his lousy excuses of being late

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat..."

"Save it, we don't want to hear it" said Naruto as he finished eating his toast

Kakashi sighed and pulled out an alarm clock, 2 bentos and 2 bells; he puts the bentos and alarm clock on the wooden post and holds the bells in his hands. Kakashi then explains the mission to the 3 demons.

"you mission is to take a bell from me before the alarm goes off or you won't get lunch and will be tied to one of three poles behind you while you watch me eat the food you may use any weapon in your arsenal including kunai… so get ready… GO" and before he knew it the three had disappeared into a nearby bush.

"Let's rush him together and try to get the bell before he realizes what happens" whispers Sasuke as he told them his plan.

Naruto rushed out of the bush with his sword ready he swings low and watches as Kakashi takes it then turns into a log and gets behind Naruto.

"Huh?" said Naruto as he turns his head.

"You really shouldn't let your enemies get behind you" said Kakashi as he then forms the Tora sign and yellows "Konoha forbidden taijutsu: 1000 years of pain!"

POOF

"What the..." said Kakashi as Naruto poofed away "It was a shadow clone"

Then three of the genin to jump out of the bushes and attack him; he was stuck on the defensive, blocking Naruto's sword, Hinata's Bo staff and Sasuke Lance for a long period of time till the alarm rung.

"Well I'm happy to say that you all pass" said Kakashi as he smiles under his mask "You worked together to achieve those bells as a team; and I am proud to say that Team 7 is officially formed and ready"


End file.
